kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chilly
|ability = Freeze Ice |category = Regular enemy, Helper (Ice) |helper icon= |point value = 400 |card number = 20}} Chilly is a snowman-like foe who tries to freeze Kirby with his wintery powers, and is a regular enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. Kirby can get either the Freeze or Ice ability from him depending on the game. Physical Appearance Chilly is a snowman made of two balls of snow piled on top of each other. His hands are yellow or blue balls attached to the middle of his two segments. Chilly wears a bucket on his head which simulates the role of a small fez-like hat. The only facial features Chilly sports are big black eyes with overt angry-looking eyebrows over them. Chilly wears a bell around his neck, but this was sometimes absent in earlier games. Like other enemies, Chilly comes in a variety of different color palettes. The most common is blue, which serves as his Helper coloration in Kirby Super Star. Another palette, which was popularized by the anime, has a green hat with a maroon collar. This first served as an alternate palette in Kirby Super Star, returned as one of several other alternate palettes in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, and was the normal coloration for Chilly in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land In Chilly's first appearance, he either stands still or slides around waiting for Kirby to draw near. To attack, he will surround himself with a small snow storm, freezing Kirby into an ice cube if he gets caught in it. Chilly is the only normal enemy that gives the Freeze ability in these games, which allows Kirby to mimic Chilly's own blizzard. ''Kirby's Pinball Land Chilly can be found on the bottom stage of Poppy Brothers' Land alongside Mr. Frosty. He's found toward the top quadrant, sliding around and moving back and forth from both sides of the screen. Each time Kirby hits him, one letter of the word 'WARP STAR' will light up on the board; when all the letters are lit, Chilly will explode and the Warp Star will take his place. If the player chooses to hitch a ride on the star, they will be returned to the course selection screen. Kirby's Dream Course Chilly can be found across various courses. He is a ground based enemy who simply sits there and waits to be rolled over. Striking him gives Kirby the Freeze ability. Kirby's Block Ball Chilly appears as an enemy in Kracko's stage. He slowly moves up and down. He takes two hits to defeat (or one hit with a Copy Ability), after which he drops a Flip item. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Chilly appears as an enemy in these games. Here, in addition to being able to generate a freezing cold aura like in the past platformer, Kirby's Adventure, he can also launch icicles into the air to drop on Kirby. Chilly serves as both a Regular enemy and the Helper for the Ice ability. As with all other Helpers, allied Chillys are capable of doing all moves that Kirby can with the respective ability. He can also perform Ice Breath underwater, albeit with shorter range. When guarding, Chilly covers himself in a solid block of ice, negating all potential damage. Interestingly, Chilly falls much faster than Kirby and most other helpers while airborne. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Chilly appears in some of the new sub-games. In Revenge of the King, Chilly will drop icicles on Kirby at a much faster rate than he normally does. Chilly is also playable in Helper to Hero, where he wears a red bell and is otherwise entirely green. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Chilly acts just like does in previous games. If Kirby is hit by the enemy's ice attack, the hero will drop his Copy Ability. Chilly appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. It appears in the Smash Combat Chamber and Magolor Race 3. ''Kirby Star Allies Chilly reappears in ''Kirby Star Allies as an enemy and a friend. Other Games Chilly appears in a number of other games, but his behavior stays the same. He routinely sits still, sometimes scooting or sliding forward, and causes small flurries. When there is no specific Freeze ability, his power is replaced with the Ice ability. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, a giant Chilly appears as a mid-boss in Stage 1 of Shiver Star, with two Frigises to use as ammo against him. In Kirby: Canvas Curse, he is drawn in Paint Panic in addition to serving as a regular enemy. In Kirby Air Ride, they grant the Freeze ability and appear in a few courses, notably Frozen Hillside. * Kirby's Dream Land 3 * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * Kirby Air Ride * Kirby: Canvas Curse * Kirby's Epic Yarn * Kirby's Return to Dream Land * Kirby: Triple Deluxe * Kirby: Planet Robobot In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Chilly makes one appearance in the anime. In the episode Dedede's Snow Job, Chilly is a creation of King Dedede's new Ice Dragon Monster, and by extension a byproduct of Nightmare Enterprises; as a result, Chilly's main responsibility is to kill Kirby. Tuff and Kirby discover him while playing in the snow, and instantly befriend him not aware of his intentions (though Tiff has her suspicions as always). After a couple of failed attempts at killing the puffball with icicles, Chilly leads Kirby onto an icy lake, which he proceeds to break, hoping that either Kirby will either freeze to death or drown. Unfortunately, he also falls into the water as well. Kirby rescues him and allows him to stay at his house. He tries to attack Kirby in his sleep, but can't bring himself to do it and runs away. When Kirby realizes this he chases after Chilly, discovering Dedede, Escargoon, and the Ice Dragon, who is immediately identified as the cause of the blizzard. When Dedede orders the Ice Dragon to kill Chilly, Kirby steps in and proceeds to fight the dragon in his place, inhaling pieces of a giant snow crystal to become Ice Kirby. The battle soon turns sour for Kirby, as the Ice Dragon is immune to freezing and Meta Knight reveals that it can only be frozen from the inside. Hearing this, Chilly steals Dedede's snowmobile and launches them forward towards the Ice Dragon's mouth. Kirby unleashes his icy breath into Ice Dragon's mouth which freezes and consequently destroys him. The Ice Dragon's absence causes the weather to turn back to normal, much to everyone's relief and happiness. However, with the snow gone, Chilly beings to melt as well. Kirby urgently tries to save the shrinking Chilly, with Tiff and Tuff running after him close behind. Kirby brings him to the melting glacier which falls into the ocean. Kirby and Chilly (which by now has almost entirely melted) bid each other farewell, and during Chilly's last moments Kirby covers him with his hat. Tiff and Tuff catch up with Kirby by boat, and Tiff points out that Dream Land is too warm for snowmen to live in. The episode ends with Chilly's hat and collar sinking to the ocean floor, suggesting that Chilly fully melted and died. Chilly also makes a brief appearance in "The Chill Factor", as one of the ice sculptures the town made. The episode also mentions the Ice Dragon several times. In the anime, Chilly (voiced by Kayzie Rogers in the English dub) can only speak his name, though he can understand regular speech, and seemingly Kirby's "poyo language" as well. Related Quotes Trivia *Kirby's Dream Land 3'' and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards are the only games where Chilly does not wear a golden bell on a red neck-brace. *Strangely enough, Chilly's Kirby's Adventure artwork depicts him with snowy, pointy hands and a visible mouth, but his in-game sprite depicts him with two blue spheres for hands and no mouth. The only game that used the former design was Kirby's Dream Course. *In Kirby Right Back at Ya!, Chilly wears a green hat instead of his normal blue hat, making him resemble his alternate palette in Kirby Super Star. *Chilly's in-game sprite for Kirby Super Star Ultra depicts him with yellow hands, where the official artwork shows blue hands. This could be a reference to his helper form. *Chillys in Kirby's Epic Yarn wear grey hats, not including the giant statue one in the Cozy Cabin stage. In Kirby Super Star (Ultra), the enemy Chillys wear black hats. *Chilly is one of the few monsters from the anime that does not explode when defeated, others being Popon, Kung Fu Lee, Flame Feeder, Whippy, Blocky, and Tornadon. *Similar to how snowmen are traditionally given corncob pipes in America, it is common in Japan to depict snowmen as wearing a bucket on their head as a hat. Some other examples of snowmen wearing buckets can be found in the games Paper Mario (N64) and Mega Man Legends 2. *Chilly is one of the handful of characters that have distinctly large eyebrows. Videos Artwork KA Chilly.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KBB_Chilly_artwork.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS Chilly.png|''Kirby Super Star'' image:ChillyKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64_Chilly_artwork.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' K64 Chilly.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KNiDL Chilly artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:ChillyKAR.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KCC Chilly 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:KSSU Chilly small.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Chilly.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KPR Sticker 134.png| Kirby: Planet Robobot (sticker) K25_Chilly_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Orchestra_Chilly.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra KSA_Chilly_artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 32.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 11.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 22.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 6.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork (cameo) K25th Twitter (141).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Gallery KA_Chilly_image.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL 7.PNG|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDC Chilly.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KBB_Chilly_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB_Chilly.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) EE Chilly.png|''Kirby Super Star'' SS Chilly.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSS_Chilly_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) KDL3 Chilly.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Screenshot (75).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Mid-Boss Chilly.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (mid-boss) KNiD Chilly shot.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:Chillykirbyrightbackatya.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:ChillyAnime.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:Chilly_KCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KRtDL ChillyHD.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Chilly 2.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Chilly.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA_Chilly.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models KA Chilly sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL Chilly sprite.gif|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' Image:ChillyKDC.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KBB Chilly sprite.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:ChillyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) Image:ChillyaltpaletteKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSSChilly3.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused alternate palette) Image:ChillyhelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) KDL3 Chilly sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Chilly sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:ChillyKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:ChillyaltpalettesKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) Image:ChillyKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:ChillyKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) Chilly Alternate Palette sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) Image:ChillyhelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:ChillyhelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KRTDL Chilly model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KSA Chilly model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Other Helper Icons Image:ChillyiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' de:Chilly es:Chilly fr:Chilly it:Chilly ja:チリー Category:Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Anime Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Allies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Minor characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Freeze Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Monster Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Male Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Male Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Helpers in Kirby GCN Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Category:Male Mid-bosses Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Minion Enemies